cartooncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Teddy
The Adventures of Teddy & Friends is a animated TV show that was first broadcast July 23, 2013. Plot The plot is in New Stuff City (parody of New York City), where there is a teddy bear that talks, Teddy, that, with his friends and brother, Bibi, have cool misadventures. In the first episode, it is revealed that Teddy and his friends used to live in Stuffampton (parody of Southampton). Bibi does appear in the Season 1, 10th Episode. Future film On December 2013, Edgar Zabaleta announced a possible movie called The Teddy Movie. It is going to be made sometime in May 31, 2014. Characters Teddy Zabaleta, a 10-year old yellow stuffy bear that lives in New Stuff City with his friends. He is the main character. Bibi Zabaleta, a 9-year old gray stuffy bear. He appears in "Alien Invasion Around the Galaxy" and is Teddy's best brother forever (BBF). Om Nom, a 5-year old green alien. Is cute, childish and loves candy. He is based on Cut the Rope's Om Nom. Tin Woodman, a also 10-year old tin woodman who is Teddy's best friend. He does appear on Season 3 and is based on The Wizard of Oz's Tin Woodman. Turbo, a snail who is fast by turbo and first appeared in "Further Adventures of Sherteddy Holmes" as being guest star. He is based on the movie that hit theaters July 17, 2013. He is now with the gang. Charlie Brown, a comic strip character that is based on the comics Peanuts characters. Appears in Season 3. Mr. Snuggles, a minion who turns good when he joins the stuffy gang. He doesn't appear on Season 2 and 3. He is based on the movie sequel that hit theaters July 3. John Crazy, is Teddy's maniac friend. First appeared on Season 1's episode "The Gangarell Universe" and is rumored to appeared on a future Season 3 episode, since he doesn't appear on Season 2. It turns out John Crazy was dead in Season 1 and will not be in Season 3 like it was rumored. John's Robot, is John's robot creation. He is maniac like his inventor. Stella, is a pink bird an is in love with all the stuffy boys in the stuffy gang (mostly Teddy). She is based on one of the Angry Birds. She kissed Teddy in "New Year's Kiss, Part 2. But Teddy doesn't love her. '''Kitty, is a kitten with a gold bracelet and loves Kitty, but Stella does, too, much to Kitty's dismay. Her other name is Elizabeth and is Queen Elizabeth's cat (because that's when she got the name Elizabeth. Teddy loves her, too, as they also kissed in "New Year's Kiss, Part 2". Pac-man, is a yellow orb with a great taste for food. He was thought to have a crush on Matilda. Aliens (villain) The aliens are the stuffy gang's smart enemies. They will do anything to take over Stuffearth. They live somewhere in the galaxy. King Alien, the king of all aliens and has power, since he is the king. Duh! The "Milk" Alien, is the funniest alien of all aliens. He is good at cannoning and only says "Milk". He goes with the stuffy gang. Queen Alien, is King Alien's wife. Alien Son, is going to be a future alien character and will be The King and Queen Alien's son. He is rumored to appear in Seasons 3 and 4. Alien Daughter, is also a future alien character and will be The King and Queen Alien's daughter. She is rumored to appear in Season 3 and 4, too. Alien Minions, are King Alien's minions and their mission is to destroy Stuffkind. International broadcast Series Overview Short series Episode list 'Season 1 (2013)' 'Season 2 (2013)' 'Season 3 (2013-2014)' 'Season 4 (2014)' On 2014, a season 4 was renewed by The Teddy Channel, which makes this series the first series to go over 2 seasons. The season will premiere January'1'. Confirmed plots and guest stars In "Stuffy 2075", a stuffy from the future will come to present day and warn the gang about the aliens. This episode is planned for February 2014. Finn, Jake, BMO and Ice King of Adventure Time will guest star in "Teddy Time". In "Poistelladon 2", this is the return of Stella's old boyfriend, Blue! ------------------------ 'Season 5 (2014)' The Adventures of Teddy & Friends was planned for a 5th season premiering Summer of 2014. It is the 1st season to have more episodes (52 for this season.) 'Season 6 (2014)' Season 6 would be the last season. ------------------------- 'Minisodes' The Adventures of Teddy & Friends announced minisodes to first air September 12, 2013. But the only short that aired was The Bottle. Plot Teddy and the gang deal with every-day problems in this short series. 13 episodes are planned It was not renewed for a Minisodes: Season 2. It was presumed that the other shorts would air sometime in 2014.3 Every episode starts with the article "The".